


Lars' Star...Fish

by Blackkaiser



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkaiser/pseuds/Blackkaiser
Summary: Emerald has finally caught Lars and oh the things she's gonna do to him for all the shit she's made him go through. But hey she's fair no face hitting, but that ass is fair game. Based on, "Hell Of A Burn", by SusieBeeca.





	Lars' Star...Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell Of A Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662830) by [SusieBeeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca). 



> Based on a rather spicy picture by the talented SusieBeeca, the original can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662830, the pic is called "Hell of a Burn" and it is rather thought provoking.

“I FINALLY got you, you miserable, thieving, gutter stones!”

Was what Emerald said as the Destiny Destroyer finally subdued Lars and his crew. She couldn’t have come at a worst time as well, as Lars and the gang had finally entered the Orion’s Arm, the part of the milky-way which holds earth. They had just made it past Pluto and with the nova-thrusters speed Lars would’ve been home at the end of the week if all went smooth when they hit the Asteroid belt. So of course, the destiny destroyer decided to drop out of a newly equipped cloaking device right when they hit Neptune and blasted off the nova thrusters. Emerald alongside four Peridots and some Topaz fusions boarded the ship and rounded up the crew of Off-Colors, chaining them up against the wall of her ships personal quarters while she held Lars in her clutches, removing his cloak, shirt and skull gages and shooting them into space.

“Captain Lars be careful! Emerald is gonna capture us and shoot your clothes into space!” Padparadscha said after an unusually long period of silence.

“Thanks, Paps you`re a real help!” Lars said before sinking back into fear and cowering to Emerald.

“Oh, the things I`m gonna do to you Off-Colors for all the misery you`ve caused me! I`m salivating at the thought of all the electricity I`m gonna run through Rhodonite’s nipples!”

Rhodonite let out a long sob at the thought of the pain she was gonna feel soon. The Rutile twins looked like they were trying to swallow rats while Fluorite was still being chained to the walls, the Topazes were a bit stumped on how exactly to lock up her legs. All the while Emerald ran her long-nailed left hand across Lars’ face, pinching his cheeks and nose while licking her lips.

“Alright you maniac! If you want to kill me…please don’t! There’s so much I haven’t done!” Lars yelled, breaking down, “I…I haven’t made Belgium chocolate pancakes, or made my parents proud of me…I`m still a virgin for crying out loud!”

“Really?” Emerald said, with a manic gleam over-coming her eye and drool running down her right fang.

“Oh, I shouldn’t have said that.” Lars said with a tremendous gulp.

Emerald turned Lars around and began ripping off his shirt until he was naked from the waist up then shoved him to the ground. She tossed it aside and grabbed him by the ear loops and started to choke him, enjoying the writhing he was engaged in. She let go and held him up to her face, drooling all over it.

“Well then, looks like its time to punish the naughty little brat.” Emerald said dragging Lars over to her command chair.

“W-What are you gonna do to me?” Lars whispered hopping to not be sodomized or forced to eat rock pussy.

“What do you think human” Emerald said, biting his ear, “I`m gonna punish you for stealing my ship, making me chase you across the god damn galaxy and worst of all…embarrassing me by making me lose to these off-colored gutter trash!”

She took the opportunity to hawk a loogie across the room at the right Rutile twin.

“Rutile! Look out she’s going to spit on you!” Padparadscha said.

“Now for you!” Emerald yelled, making Lars whimper and almost cry, she took off his gloves that she somehow missed and tossed them across the room and reached into his pants, squeezing his teen hood and making him squirm around and yelp at the top of his lungs. “Peridots bring me something to bind his hands together!”

“We have this pink ribbon from his cloak.” One of the Peridots said before it was snatched away from her.

Emerald turned her attention back to Lars who was recovering from the fondling and resisting all the while as she binded his wrists together. Emerald turned him around, unzipped his pants and yanked them down and off, exposing his smiley face briefs.

“Oh my!” She teased, stroking his left cheek, “Nice…what do you humans call these, panties? Nice boy panties Captain.”

“They`re briefs you jack-off!” He screeched trying to get away, she had fondled him, stripped him and was now emasculating him, Lars didn’t want to know what other horrors she had planned for him nor did he want to.

“Leave him alone you monster!” Rutile yelled at the top of their lungs.

“Yeah, if you`re gonna humiliate anyone…humiliate Fluorite!” Rhodonite said still squirming and afraid.

“Up…yours…Rhodonite.” Fluorite responded.

“Oh my god you guys, I have seen a terrifying vision of the future!” Padparadscha said, shivering in fear, “Captain Lars is gonna get stripped down to his underwear by Emerald!”

“Please poof her or something?” Rutile begged with a sigh.

“Oh no, I`m gonna make you all watch what I`m about to do to this human!” Emerald said with a demonic, manic look in her eye as she stuck a thumbnail underneath the waist-band in Lars’ briefs, yanking them down quick as a flash, exposing his genitals to the room.

Lars yelled in anger as his dick was exposed to all the females in the room. It wasn’t a giant kielbasa, nor was it a tiny Vienna sausage rather something in-between. A slightly darker pink shade than the rest of his body it was slim and cut, the veins perking up a bit when exposed to the open air of the room. Emerald turned Lars around and jostled his body, so his dick would wiggle in front of the off colors. The Off-colors save for Paps turned away to not embarrass their captain. Rhodonite even shed a tear for her friend.

“Everyone look away, she’s going to expose Captain Lars’ wiener to us all!” Padparadscha warned.

“Please don’t rape and or kill me!” Lars begged, kicking his legs and trying to cover up his cock.

“Oh, I promise not to do…one of those things.” Emerald said, mania in her eye spreading to her gem, as if a big lizard eye was gonna pop out from behind it and burn his soul for all it was worth. “But don’t despair, Mama Emerald is fair, if you`re gonna be naked I`ll be naked.”

In a green flash Emerald had completely evaporated her uniform. Her nude body was a lot slenderer than anyone had imagined, her Peridots blushed and turned away. Her Topazes still had blank expressions on their faces but still blushed orange none the less. She wore nothing but a pair of lime-green high-heels which contrasted nicely with the darkly pale green of her light flesh, she made breasts appear on her chest, like Lars’ cock they weren’t exactly large, but they weren’t puny, they sagged a bit due to Emerald not having seen human tits in a while, but they were plenty plump. Her hips while flat, let to a very round plump pair of ass-cheeks, whilst over-looking her body Lars felt himself stiffening up against his will. Thoughts of Sadie played in his head, though they disappeared into green lights as he stared into Emerald’s nipples.

“Now as I said, Mama Emerald is fair, no hitting the face or the body…but that ass is all mine.”

As quick as lightning, Emerald planted her big ass on the chair cushion and pulled poor Lars over her lap, he was naked, save for his boots which now seemed too big for him as he was over this evil, dominant gem’s lap, and the pink ribbon that held his wrists together. Emerald propped up her left leg, right between his sack and dick-head so she could bounce and stimulate his as she spanked. She clamped her left hand on the back of his neck to push him towards the floor then cupped his hips as she raised her right hand.

WHAP!

Her hand came crashing down against Lars’ ass with all the authority a rare gem could have. At first Lars was too shocked to respond then the second slap came.

WHAP!

This one made the tears well up behind his eyes, and the pores on his body to secrete sweat from fear and humiliation. His lower lip quivered as Emerald raised and lowered her hand for the third time.

WHAP!

Then again.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Over and over the gem general delivered some corporal punishment to the now lowly teen captain. That was when it all dawned on Lars. As the room went silent save for the sounds of Emerald’s faux light skin clashing against the rosy pink skin of Lars’ ass. Lars, captain Lars was now naked, bent over the lap of a fanged drag-queen lookin space pirate, getting spanked like the wussy teenager he was. The saddest thing was…it felt somewhat natural to Lars, like, maybe this was his destiny as the twelfth smack came down on his ass.

“OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Lars shouted at the top of his lungs, snapping him back to reality.

“Captain Lars be careful! Emerald is gonna bend you over her lap and spank you like a freshly hatched Gem!” Padparadscha said in alarm.

“OW! Thanks, Paps OW! You`re bein a real OW STOP IT! Help! OOH!” Lars yelped in-between spanks.

“Oh, the things I`m gonna do to this ass!” Emerald said, stopping the spanks to examine her handiwork.

Lars’ once pale pink ass was now covered in bright red hand-prints with a bit of purple on the inner-cheeks. She ran her hands across the poor lad’s ass making him squirm in fear. She sucked on her fangs as she lightly parted his ass-cheeks and quickly swiped a nail across his puckering hole.

“No! Stay away from my ass-hole!” Lars yelled, trying to wiggle away.

SMACK, “I said the ass was fair game!” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She went back to parting his cheeks, making him squirm and yell as he tried to get off her lap. Emerald took the opportunity to tickle his taint making Lars yelp and cuss at her again. Emerald clamped down on his neck again with her left hand and used her left knee to push his ass up towards her right hand again. The little lump of flesh was poised and begging to be spanked again, she raised her hand to bring it down but took a further moment to savor in the views again.

“Let me go you Bram-Stoker lookin bitch!” Lars yelled as she brought her hand down on his little ass again.

“Captain Lars, whatever you do, don’t antagonize her!” Padparadscha warned a bit too late.

Emerald let out a wicked laugh, something awful yet adorable and full of confidence in one’s self. She lowered her face down and ran her dark green tongue across his tail bone making Lars shout indignantly, then shout in horror and pain as she bit down on his left ass-cheek with her incisors as opposed to her fanged canines.

“Ow! You stupid fucking bitch! Let go of me I`m gonna kick your ass!” He yelled kneeing her thighs.

“The only ass around here getting hurt is yours boy!” Emerald taunted spanking his butt again and again, each slap reddening the inner cheeks and purpling the outer parts, she clamped down on his hips and took a steady pace of smacking, squeezing and groping Lars’ cheeks until they were a rosy purple with a bit of red in the middle, a blotchy painting of hand-prints all over the poor lad.

“OOH looks like somebody had a good time.” Emerald said, fondling Lars’ man-hood with her left hand and cradling his balls in her right.

“You stupid bitch! I`m gonna kill you!” Lars whined then yelped as Emerald ran her tongue across his sweaty spine.

The spanking had left Lars drenched in sweat and panting like crazy. He clenched his jaw as Emerald ran her tongue across both his beaten ass cheeks and pinched the dimples on his ass.

“Ew you`re fuckin slobberin all over the place you god damn freak!” Lars complained getting his ass smacked again.

“Oh yeah, I`m slobberin alright, I`m just lubing you up so when I fuck you right up this nice little slab, you won’t bleed.” Emerald said, with a manic, wickedly evil glee, leaning forward to kiss his face.

“AH! No, my butt-hole isn’t yours, you can’t fuckin have it!” Lars yelled, wiggling like a worm over her lap.

“Beggin just makes me harder you little punk!” Emerald said leaning down and biting his spine. “Ah and you like it too, your head is glowing with joy!”

“Huh?” Lars asked, then realized the dimension in his head was opening and out came a rather despondent and down looking Steven.

“Hey Lars, I just got some rather bad news…I think I just found out my mom is…”

Steven stopped and stared wide-eyed at the sight of Lars, covered in body sweat bent over Emerald’s lap with one hand on his dick and another on his ass-hole. Emerald was stuttering and befuddled, not sure what to make of this sight. Steven then looked very annoyed and went back through the pocket dimension, then came back with Rose’s sword and stabbed Emerald in the chest.

“Welp…there goes my libido. I`M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS LAR…”

Poof!

“Captain Lars! Glorious news! Steven is gonna save you from being anal-raped by Emerald!” Padparadscha cheered.

Lars landed on his stomach and the sudden rush made him cum, a little pink puddle of sticky hot liquid pooled on his abdomen.

“Uh…t-thanks Steven.” Lars said, looking up at the rather annoyed half-gem who just rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh, next time this happens, just leave a note in the portal or whatever so I can get Garnet.” Steven said going back into Lar’ head. “Oh, and uh…my mom is Pink Diamond so…I guess that makes you part diamond or something…see you tomorrow.”

“Oh my god.” Lars said, rolling onto his back, “Steven he…forgot to cut off the ribbon that has my hands tied!”

The Peridots who were masturbating the whole time, finally finished up and converged on Lars who was screaming at the top of his lungs now.

“Glorious news Captain Lars…Steven is actually Pink Diamond!”

“Shut up Padparadscha!”


End file.
